You and Me? A Joke
by Your Amazingness
Summary: Gumi is an average, and if not a bit feisty girl. She has enemies, she has friends, and recently had caught the eye of the resident playboy (Len Kagamine), after that happens, hilarity ensues and Gumi found herself in an awkward position after finding out about her rivals home life and being stuck in a love triangle. With pranks, assholes, and a very confused Gumi. [LenxGumi]
1. Cute Boy

**You and Me? A Joke**

 **Chapter One, That Cute Boy**

Gumi was late to school. Thanks to her typical all nighter that had perfectly justified reasons-

Internet, memes, music and hell lot of soap operas.

She drove down the street on her black bicycle and as soon as she reached her school she stopped and parked her bike. Running down the hall sheepishly, she nearly tripped twice while running and had dropped a book. She of course went back and picked it up, and went back to running. When she reached her classroom she had nearly die from the looks she was receiving.

Miku waved and poked the seat she saved for Gumi. She sat and then the professor interrogated her about her whereabouts. "Miss, this is your sixth time being late just this month!" He looked at her with an unimpressed face.

"My apologies sir. Won't happen again." Gumi cringed.

"You said that yesterday..." The teacher raised a questioning eyebrow but sighed and continued lecturing the class about the boring stuff no one really remembered after a week. Gumi looked around the class and her eyes landed on the person right in front of her.

Hatsune Miku, resident class diva and loudmouth. Long blue hair reaching her lower back in two signature pigtails, bright cerulean blue eyes and a great fashion sense. The girl looked as great as ever, and Gumi secretly envied her best friend for that.

"Ha, oversleep again?" The chirpy girl whisper asked Gumi, with a grin on her face.

"Gee. Nice to see we are as close as ever." Gumi smirked and continued to doodle all over her doodling notebook.

"Gumi Megpoid! Hatsune Miku! Stop your blabbering and pay attention!" The teacher glared at the two girls.

"Yes Mr. Kamishiro!" Both girls went quite only to begin chatting right afterwards. Earning another glare from the frustrated man

 **You and Me?**

Gumi had walked out of the class with the other walking troops. Algebra was always a pain that left everyone drowsy as heck, including our green haired protagonist. "Well… That was boring as ever!" Miku laughed and Gumi cracked a grin herself. "Agreed! I swear, they need to hire a new teacher who isn't as boring as Mr. Kamishiro." Gumi made an impression of said person by pursing her lips, raising her brows and walking round like an overly snobby person.

"The fact that he is a teacher is a shock by itself." Miku giggles out, and despite the weird looks they received, they were having fun and gave no care in the world for those who disliked the way Gumi and Miku acted.

They made their way to the English class before halting when they saw someone blond. Akita Neru, popular, rich, snobby and a complete utter princess that never failed to piss normal (in Gumi's opinion anyhow) people's moods. Her little posse followed Neru like lovesick pups, and she had stopped when she spotted the pair of mismatched girls walking.

"Ah, Megpoid and Hatsune. Looking as dim as ever." Neru commented, her nose high up in the air.

Gumi wanted to strangle something, particularly the female homo-sapiens specimen in front of her.

"Piss off Neru. No one takes your bull-crap, me in particular." Gumi said with a look that could send chills down someone's spine. Miku frowned, "-hey guys, let's not fight now. Shall we? Gumi?" The girl timidly said. Miku hated fights, especially when Gumi had a chance of getting hurt. Merli, a girl that was one of Neru's clique members nodded to what Hatsune said, "Really Neru, you need to stop picking fights." It was obvious that Merli was a rationalized person from the way she carried and positioned herself. In fact, Merli looked down on Neru, and only dealt with her presence due to her family's wishes for her to be more popular.

"You should know when to keep your mouth closed Merry." Neru haughtily looks at her nails, Merli's eyes widened but she stayed silent.

"Maybe it's not her that should-" Gumi inserts herself "-but you?" she cheekily questioned a smug smile forming on her lips. Miku slapped her forehead, _'Darn her boisterous nature. Stop picking fights all the time!'_ She thought with a displeased sigh.

"Maybe I do. But not as much as you do!" Neru was glaring so hard it seemed like whoever came across it would wilt, even Miku had to turn away from the discomfort.

But Gumi just kept looking. _'Actually… Neru can be pretty scary, huh?'_ Gumi sheepishly thought and laughed.

"Heheheh… I am just gonna go now. Bye!" Gumi ran from Neru, her cowardly instincts kicking in, her 'flight or fight' reflexes gave into flight half the time.

 **You and Me?**

Miku took off with Gumi and they both ran for a long time between corridors. Before realizing that they still had a lesson to attend and ran back as fast as possible, they were feeling pretty drained now, and were panting and sweating when they reached English class. Thankfully, the break between first and second lessons was long so kids could a have a lunch snack, so Gumi and Miku weren't late.

"Hello Professor Ken!" Gumi waved to her favourite teacher merrily, English was her favourite subject tied with music, and music was not first only because Neru was in the class too, otherwise it would have been way better.

Once everyone as in the class, the teacher announced that there will be partner changes. Gumi and Miku were horrified because they were partners, and they did not want to be separated from the comfort of each other's presence. The teacher started naming out partners and it was not too long before the list hit Miku.

"Hatsune Miku and Utatane Piko." Miku shrugged at that, Piko was one of the guys in class that never made it on the 'Asshole list', 'playboy list' or 'nerd list', so Miku was fine with the change.

"Akita Neru and Aoki Lapis." the two girls glared at each other, and Aoki grudgingly took her backpack and sat next to Neru, her glasses going a little lopsided from the fact that she turned as far away as possible from Neru.

The list had reached her name. "Len Kagamine and Gumi Megpoid." Gumi looked around the class to find the blond. Ah, yes, everyone knew of the Kagamine twins. Rin was known as a horrid prankster, but is also known to be hilarious and charming at needed times. Len on the other hand, was a full on playboy, he played around with girls like a child with toys, he breaks them, he loses them and he constantly and he throws them out like plastic. He was also cute as heck, but not the point.

"So you are the Gumi?" He asks, looking at her after sitting down and placing his books and other necessities on the table. This question causes Gumi to sport a curious look on her face.

"What'd you mean?" She fires back.

"Oh, no, nothing. Really." He grins.

 ** _[A/N]_** **And so ends the Chap. of my first Fanfic ever! Hope you enjoyed~~~**

 **Flame all you want, I cannot care less ;3**


	2. Prankster

_**[A/N]**_ **And i am back with Chapter two! Leave a review :3. Pwease.**

 **You and Me?**

 **Chapter Two, Evil Prankster?**

"GUMI! Get your lazy ass up! Friday has started and I can't wait to get to the mall and buy a new pair of shoes and get a new dress and..." Miku continued to list all of the things she wanted to buy that weekend. Miku stood in front of Gumi's door, inside of which Gumi resides in currently. Sitting in a heap of blankets, she lied down as snuggly as possible and did not get up for the next five minutes. Right when Miku lost it. "GET OUT OF THERE ALREADY!"

School was already over and Gumi's homework was as half assed as usual. Nearly right after finishing school stuff, Gumi had collapsed on her bed sheets and lied there for the longest time possible. Until Miku arrived and started banging on the door.

Gumi stood up grudgingly and peeked out the door. "Can't you just go by yourself?"

"Wha...? Course' not!" Miku looked abashed and shocked. "-who else would say with a one hundred percent guarantee truth that I look bad in something?" Her cerulean blue eyes narrowed a it. "Do not think you can get out of this. I am dragging you with me if I have to."

"But Miku..." Gumi made her best puppy eyes she could. But alas, all failed in the quest to stop Miku from affiliating Gumi in her shopping plans. In the end she ended up giving up and went out of her nice, cosy room.

They arrived at the mall somewhere about four o'clock, and Gumi was complaining about how much she did not want to go. The moment they entered the mall, Miku looked to be in a daze. Her eyes were as wide as stars and she was jumping up and down. "Look! That is the newest line of clothing from- " Gumi did not hear the rest from boredom. She just followed Miku as they walked around stores, boutique after boutique. The mall was a large city mall, with four stories and three separate wings dedicated to different categories. Time flew by quickly to the used-to-it Gumi, that is until-

"Hey! I think this might look good on you, Gumi!" Miku said, looking at a black lace dress that was a couple inches too short in Gumi's modest opinion.

Gumi eyed the dress warily and looked at Miku with a sceptical look. "You kidding right?"

Gumi felt that she would not be able to pull of such a nice dress, sure it was cute (and pretty sexy too), but she felt like it wasn't her style. Gumi sat on the small cushioned puff that every clothing store had, and furrowed her brows.

"Oh. You're serious. Well darn."

"C'mon! I'll even buy it myself!" Miku insisted.

"What? No!" Was Gumi's answer.

"Please? Pretty please? If you won't wear it I always can!" Miku was looking at Gumi in such a cute and puppy way, Gumi had to turn and she hesitated.

"Fine. But only because I want you to wear that dress." Gumi stood up, and left the scene. Miku happily bought the dress and followed short afterwards. Gumi had a sudden urge to eat or drink something sweet, and went to a candy store; inside she picked out a bunch of coca-cola gummies and shoved them into a bag, passing them to the blond cashier. The face could not be seen under the cap but the head turned up and beamed.

"Hey! You are Gumi, no?" The face of a girl no older than Gumi appeared. "Len had told me so much about you, and you have only been partners for a day!" The girl giggled passing the candy to the other girl's baffled face. Rin straightened out and stretched her hand to Gumi and Miku, "Herrow! My name is Rin Kagamine and I work here! I am in the same grade as you, but in a parallel class in case you never noticed! I also happen to be, on the girl's cheerleading squad!" She happily announced, her blue eyes looking at the two faces curiously.

 _'_ _Not know who Rin Kagamine is? One has to be pretty daft to not know of the Kagamine twins. The prankster and the player are_ _ **very**_ _well known, thank you very much.'_ Gumi thought, remembering the public pranks that had left everyone shuddering. Particularly on the first of April. "My name is Gumi Megpoid and this is Miku Hatsune. Nice to meet you, Rin." Miku nodded along to Gumi's words and smiled while waving.

"Sorry, but we can't stick around and chat!" Miku pulled Gumi, who was a bit startled at the sudden movement, Gumi waved and smiled to Rin while being dragged away.

"Bye!" Rin yelled back, stretching the 'E' for a long time, before going back to work. A few barely audible words left her mouth. "So that's your new toy Len? Huh… First time I approved in some way or another…"

 **You and Me?**

Gumi had went back to her empty home just a half an hour after meeting Rin. The girl was drained and sleepy, she softly crawled up to her bed, hugged a pillow and fell asleep without even changing. Her dreams were revolving around Rin and how she played a joke on Gumi. She couldn't remember the exact contents, but some boy was involved.

This strange dream caused Gumi to wake up in the middle of the night, but she went back to sleep right afterwards.

 **You and Me?**

 _'_ _Gumi Megpoid. Hah, sounds like the perfect girl to add to my collection.'_ Thought a blond headed boy, lying on his bed, a smirk stretching widely on his youthful and charismatic face. He thought about the girls before Megpoid, _'Aoki. Luka. Lily. Merli. Hmn. I have so many I cannot remember half the names….'_ He stretched out and soon after soft snores could be heard from the teen's room.


End file.
